Artefactos
by MARK69
Summary: En la ciudad de Nerima, en el año 2312, el legado de Ranma y Akane, llega a 3 científicos, que lo reviven. La acción, aparte del año 2312, se desarrolla, en los años 2024 y 2036. One-Shot, Universo Alterno.


" **Ranma ½": "Artefactos".**

 **Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo** **(** MARK6_9 **).**

 **Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki y Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba ("Lita Kino"), autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como los 3 científicos, Dr. Kurimitzo Inamoto, Dr. Yatzuhiro Minomori, y Dra. Saeko Tanakachi, además de Ichiro Enoki, Ryoko Enoki-Saotome y el Sensei Toriyatzu Enoki (Personajes propiedad y Copyright © del autor).**

 **Episodio único.**

Nerima, en Japón, era, en el año 2312, una gran ciudad futurista, muy parecida al Nuevo Tokio de la serie "Bubblegum Crisis – Tokyo 2040", una metrópoli llena de rascacielos hasta donde el ojo permitía ver, y 100% metalizada y mecanizada. En uno de esos rascacielos, 3 científicos, buscaban un nuevo tema de interés. Ahora, pasaremos a conocer, a este grupo de científicos, uno a la vez, lo cual es lo mejor.

Dr. Kurimitzo Inamoto. Edad: 45 años. Estatura: 1.80m. Color de cabello: Negro. Color de ojos: Negros. Especialidad: Biomecánica.

Dr. Yatzuhiro Minomori. Edad: 42 años. Estatura: 1.77m. Color de cabello: Negro. Color de ojos: Negros. Especialidad: Biomecánica.

Dra. Saeko Tanakachi. Edad: 38 años. Estatura: 1.68m. Medidas corporales (Busto – Cintura - Cadera): 95 – 67 – 92. Color de cabello: Castaño. Color de ojos: Verdes. Especialidad: Biomecánica.

Cerca de 3 horas, llevaba el trío de investigadores, buscando un nuevo tema de análisis e investigación, cuando el Dr. Inamoto, al parecer, halló lo que buscaba.

-¡Dr. Minomori, Dra. Tanakachi, creo que hallé lo que buscábamos! –exclamó el Dr. Inamoto, cerrando el libro que leía, un viejo libro de historia. -¿Les parece bien, si hacemos una investigación, sobre Artes Marciales?

-¿Artes Marciales? –repitió el Dr. Minomori, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡Suena bien, porque, hasta donde recuerdo, nunca se ha hecho una investigación a fondo, sobre ese tema, desde hace como siglo y medio, más o menos!

-¡Algunos de mis ancestros, practicaron Artes Marciales, en especial, Estilo Libre de Combate, de la Escuela Saotome-Tendo! –dijo la Dra. Tanakachi, dando un salto, de pura alegría. -¡Desde hace generaciones, en mi familia, se ha hablado de los fundadores de esa escuela, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo!

-¿Alguno de ustedes, sabe de algún sitio, para hallar información sobre ellos? –preguntó el Dr. Inamoto, mientras tomaba su chaqueta. -¡Y, en serio, no me refiero a VOID!

 **Nota: VOID (Virtual Organized Intelligent Device) es la computadora, con la cual, los 3 científicos, trabajaban en su lugar de trabajo, el Instituto de Historia y Censos de la Ciudad de Nerima. Era la mejor computadora, de toda la ciudad.**

-¿Qué sugiere, Dr. Inamoto? –preguntó el Dr. Minomori, secundando a su colega, y tomando su chaqueta. -¿Sugiere una investigación "de campo", o ir a la videoteca?

-¡La verdad, me gustaría hacer una investigación "de campo", como se hacía antes, yendo a buscar información, al sitio de la investigación! –exclamó la Dra. Tanakachi, haciendo igual que sus 2 colegas, y tomando su respectiva chaqueta. -¡Es más, propongo investigar sobre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, luego conocida como Akane Saotome, después de que se casó con Ranma!

-¡Me gusta ese tema, sobre los 2 más grandes exponentes de Artes Marciales, que existieron en la ciudad de Nerima! –dijo el Dr. Inamoto, tomando un maletín, lleno de aparatos de investigación. -¿Contamos con usted, Dr. Minomori?

-¡Desde luego, mi estimado amigo! –respondió el Dr. Minomori, tomando otros 2 maletines, uno para él, y otro, para la Dra. Tanakachi. -¡Vamos ya, el tiempo apremia!

Saliendo del edificio, el trío de científicos, abordó el auto del Dr. Inamoto, un Honda Accord Galaxy, modelo 2310, y se encaminaron al Barrio Antiguo, el sector de Nerima, donde estaban edificios vetustos y de interés cultural, como el viejo Dojo Saotome-Tendo, el viejo Instituto Furinkan, y el viejo Instituto San Hebere. Estos 2 colegios, el primero mixto, y el segundo sólo para chicas, habían sido trasladados, a nuevos planteles, dotados con todos los adelantos, de la tecnología del momento. Ahora, los 2 antiguos colegios, eran un par de museos, dedicados a la memoria de sus antiguos alumnos, algunos bastante célebres, y reconocidos. Además, estaban muy vigilados.

Tras detener su auto el Dr. Inamoto, él y sus 2 colegas, bajaron, y entraron al viejo Dojo Saotome-Tendo. Los guardias, reconociendo a los 3 científicos, los dejaron entrar.

Por cerca de 25 minutos, recorrieron las diversas estancias, conociendo cosas que, hasta entonces, ellos ignoraban. En cierto momento, el Dr. Minomori halló algo, oculto entre las tablas de una pared. Era un libro. Lo abrió, y leyó: "Diario de Akane Saotome, del año 2036. Testimonio anual. Año 20". Leyendo, llamó a sus compañeros.

-¡Miren lo que hallé, oculto en ésta pared! –indicó el Dr. Minomori, enseñando el viejo libro. -¡Es un diario, y perteneció a Akane Saotome, originalmente, Akane Tendo!

-¡Léanos algo, Dr. Minomori! –pidió la Dra. Tanakachi, procediendo a sentarse. -¡Algo me dice, que será interesante! ¿No concuerda conmigo, Dr. Inamoto?

-¡Ciertamente, querida amiga! –asintió el Dr. Inamoto, sentándose también. -¡Adelante, compañero, lea! ¡Puede que hallemos algo, que nos sirva, para nuestros estudios!

-¡Procedo a leer, entonces! –anunció el Dr. Minomori, sentándose frente a sus amigos, y tras tomar aire, y toser brevemente, inició la lectura volviendo a abrir el libro. -¡Listos o no, mis amigos, aquí les voy, con el relato!

 **Nota: A partir de aquí, se relata lo que el Dr. Minomori leía. La lectura, va intercalada, con los comentarios ocasionales de él mismo, así como de sus amigos y colegas, el Dr. Inamoto y la Dra. Tanakachi.**

 _Nerima, año 2036…_

Una nevada implacable, cubría la ciudad, con un impenetrable manto blanco. Debido a la tormenta, muy pocas personas, en ese momento, transitaban por las calles.

-¡BRUMP! (Sonido de una motocicleta, corriendo a toda velocidad, por las nevadas, y heladas, calles de la ciudad de Nerima).

La persona que conducía esa motocicleta, era un hombre de 45 años, muy fornido y robusto, que tenía una cicatriz, la cual le cruzaba el ojo derecho. Si bien no era ningún jovencito, el hombre usaba un peinado de "cola de caballo". Otro rasgo a destacar de ese hombre, era la profunda tristeza, que se veía en su mirada. Parecía haber perdido algo valioso, o a alguien muy querido, y haber vivido mucho tiempo, con esa carga.

El conductor de la motocicleta, perseguía a alguien, que huía por las azoteas de los edificios cercanos cuando, de repente, una voz, se dejó escuchar en el aparato de comunicación, que llevaba puesto, debajo del casco, y que constaba de audífonos y micrófono. Esa voz, "lo trajo de vuelta, al mundo real", dándole información.

-¡Ranma, soy Akane! –se dejó escuchar la voz de Akane, en la cual, se notaba un dejo de preocupación. -¿Vendrás a cenar? ¡Ryoga y Ukyo, ya llegaron, y vinieron con sus hijos, Jun y Kenji! ¡Sólo falta Akari, además del dueño de la casa, que eres tú!

-¡Trataré de no tardar, Akane, aunque sabes qué día es hoy! –contestó Ranma, fijando su mirada, en la persona que perseguía, una mujer, que usaba una capa, con capucha, lo cual impedía ver su cara. -¡Hoy, hace 12 años, perdimos a Mashauri! ¿Lo recuerdas?

" _¡Mashauri!"_ , pensó Akane, mientras su mente, retrocedía, 12 años atrás, al año 2024, cuando su hija, Mashauri, entonces de sólo 13 años, hizo un sacrificio, el cual ella y Ranma, 12 años después, no aceptaban. _"¡Vaya que soy tonta, para haber olvidado, a mi única hija! ¡Todo esto, fue por culpa de Shampoo!"_

De vuelta en la calle, Ranma, metiéndole gas al máximo a su motocicleta, usó un auto estacionado, para dar un salto de espanto, y llegar a una azotea, justo detrás, de la mujer que estaba persiguiendo, la cual, al verlo, se sorprendió, y lo tildó de loco, por subir, con todo y motocicleta. Ranma, sin avisar, activó los rayos láser, y derribó a la mujer.

-¡Ya te tengo! –gritó Ranma, bajando de la motocicleta, llegando con la mujer, y quitándole, de una sola vez, la capa y la capucha. -¡No, no puede ser! ¡No es posible!

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –se dejó escuchar una molesta, y muy conocida, voz china. -¿Ranma extrañó Shampoo? ¡Shampoo, siempre, extrañó Ranma!

-¡Con un demonio, tenía que ser Shampoo! –gritó Ranma, furioso. -¿Cómo es posible, que estés viva, Shampoo? ¡Akane y yo, te vimos morir, con nuestra hija, Mashauri, hoy hace 12 largos y terribles años! ¡Deberías estar muerta, plaga de mi vida!

-¿Shampoo, plaga? –repitió Shampoo, como si hubiera escuchado mal. -¡Ranma, siempre grosero con Shampoo! ¿No puedes cambiar, Ranma?

-¡Ya, no molestes! –gruñó Ranma, descargando un puñetazo, en la azotea, donde estaban. -¡Hace 12 años, por tu culpa, perdí a mi única hija! ¡Nunca, te perdonaré!

-¿Ranma, extraña a Niña Malcriada? –preguntó Shampoo, sonriendo. -¡Para eso, Amazona volvió, para alegrar a Ranma! ¿Ya, Ranma feliz?

-¡Ni de broma, Shampoo! –espetó Ranma, arrastrando las palabras. -¿No entiendes, china sin cerebro? ¡Por tu culpa, mi hija murió! ¿Eso, te parece poca cosa?

-¡Ranma, mira el fruto de tu hija, en Amazona! –gritó Shampoo, quitándose la túnica, que la cubría. -¡Tonta hija de Ranma, hizo Amazona monstruo!

Ranma, si ya estaba sorprendido por el regreso de Shampoo, se quedó sin palabras. Las piernas de Shampoo, así como su brazo derecho, habían sido reemplazadas, por duplicados mecanizados. Además, quitándose parte de la cara, Shampoo reveló que, también, su ojo izquierdo, había corrido la misma suerte. En pocas palabras, ahora, Shampoo, era una especie de cyborg. Una lágrima, se asomó a su ojo derecho.

-¡Shampoo, yo no sé qué decir! –balbuceó Ranma, espantado. -¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡No me llames más Shampoo, Ranma! –demandó la amazona china, secándose su ojo derecho. -¡Ahora, me hago llamar "Shampoo 2.5"!

-¡Eso, no me interesa, Shampoo! –masculló Ranma, poniéndose de pie. -¡Ahora, vas a enfrentarme, como debiste hacerlo, hace 12 años! ¡Lista o no, aquí voy!

 _Nerima, año 2312…_

-¡Vaya, al parecer, esa chica, llamada Shampoo, era una latosa! –murmuró el Dr. Inamoto, pensativo. -¡Según entiendo, ella era china! ¿Correcto, Dr. Minomori?

-¡Acertó, Dr. Inamoto, ella era china, nativa de una aldea llamada Jokuzetsu, la cual estaba ubicada, cerca de los famosos Estanques Encantados de Jusenkyo! –afirmó el Dr. Minomori, consultando unas anotaciones, que estaban al final. -¡Tal parece que ella, de un modo u otro, siempre estuvo interesada en Ranma Saotome!

-¡Las mujeres que se dejan cegar, por un amor no correspondido, son más peligrosas, que fuego cayendo sobre gasolina derramada! –observó la Dra. Tanakachi, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. -¡Coincido con el Dr. Inamoto, en que esa chica china, Shampoo, era algo de lo peor! ¡En serio, no me hubiera gustado ser hombre, y conocer a alguien como ella! ¡Mejor siga leyendo, Dr. Minomori, que la historia está interesante!

-¡Seguiré leyendo, entonces! –aceptó el Dr. Minomori, volviendo a ver el libro. -¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí, aquí fue!

 _Nerima, año 2036…_

-¿Ranma, siempre necio, y no escucha? –preguntaba Shampoo, dando y recibiendo golpes. -¡Amazona fea, por culpa de hija de Ranma!

-¡No sé de qué me hablas, Shampoo! –respondió Ranma, tras escupir un poco de sangre, que le llenaba la boca. -¿Dices que Mashauri, mi hija, te dejó así? ¡Explica!

-¡Amazona refrescar, flaca memoria a Ranma! –empezó Shampoo, mientras se secaba, otra vez, su ojo derecho, el único ojo humano que le quedaba. -¡Todo pasó, hoy hace, exactamente, 12 años! ¡Haz memoria, tonto Ranma!

 _Nerima, año 2024…_

-¡Gracias por llevarme, al cine, y a cenar, papá y mamá! –decía Mashauri, feliz de verdad. -¡No sé, en serio, como podré darles las gracias!

-¡No hay nada que agradecer, Mashauri! –contestó Akane, abrazando a su hija, una linda jovencita de 13 años. -¡Sólo haz, lo que hizo ganarte esto, y listo!

-¡Lo que Akane quiere decir, Mashauri, es que esto, es un premio, por haber sido la mejor alumna de tu clase! –explicó Ranma, dándole, a Mashauri, un beso en la frente, y jugando con su cabello. -¡Nos hiciste muy felices, "mi potrillo salvaje"!

Los 3, abrazados, con Mashauri en el centro, avanzaron felices, por las calles de Nerima, con rumbo a la casa Tendo. Aún ya casados, y siendo padres de Mashauri, Ranma y Akane seguían viviendo en la misma casa, junto con el padre de Akane (Sowun Tendo), las hermanas de Akane (Kasumi y Nabiki Tendo), y los padres de Ranma (Genma y Nodoka Saotome). En pocas palabras, eran una gran familia feliz.

Sin embargo, nada de lo bueno es eterno. Al doblar una esquina, algo pasó…

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –se dejó escuchar, para disgusto de Ranma, una voz china. -¡Amazona invita Ranma, a cenar ramen, con té verde!

-¡Con un demonio, Shampoo! –gritó Ranma, furioso por aquella intromisión. -¡Ya déjame en paz, te lo ruego! ¿No puedes ver, que soy un hombre casado, y tengo una hija? ¡Ya no tenemos 16 años, Shampoo, así que deja de perseguirme!

-¿Ranma rechaza Amazona? –preguntó Shampoo, confusa. -¡Ranma, malo, muy malo!

-¡Shampoo, vete a tu casa, pero ya! –intervino Akane, tratando de disimular, su muy notoria molestia. -¡Mousse y Shansu, deben estar buscándote!

-¡Chica Violenta, no manda Amazona, ni ahora, ni nunca! –respondió Shampoo, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Amazona, no quiere Pato Estúpido, quiere Ranma!

-¡Ya deja a mi papá, por favor! –pidió Mashauri, presintiendo que iba a tener que actuar, en cualquier momento. -¡Shansu es mi amiga, no la hagas sufrir!

-¡Mashauri, no te metas! –pidió Ranma, temiendo por su hija. -¡Déjame esto, a mí!

-¡Hija de Ranma, malcriada! –gruñó Shampoo, apretando los dientes. -¡Amazona, castiga Niña Malcriada, para que respete Amazona!

Una mano de Shampoo, rápida como un rayo, descendió hacia una mejilla de Mashauri. Sin embargo, no llegó a su destino, porque Ranma, metiéndose, la detuvo.

-¡No te atrevas, Shampoo, no te atrevas! –solicitó Ranma, viendo fijo, a la guerrera china. -¡Si golpeas a mi hija, lo juro, no responderé de mis actos!

-¿Qué te has creído, Shampoo? –quiso saber Akane, mientras protegía a Mashauri. -¿Te ibas a poner a pegarle, como si fuera tu igual, a una niña? ¡Sólo tiene 13 años!

Shampoo no respondió, a esa parrafada. Con la cara ya desfigurada, en un rictus de furia homicida, sacó una daga, la cual, con rapidez inusitada, procedió a enterrar, en un hombro de Ranma. Este, dando un grito, cayó al suelo, justo cuando comenzaba a nevar.

-¡PAPÁ! –gritó Mashauri, viendo aquel cobarde ataque. -¡PAPÁ!

-¡Si Ranma no es mío, no será de nadie! –dijo Shampoo, sacando la daga, del hombro de Ranma, y procediendo a darle otra estocada. -¡Te voy a acabar, Ranma Saotome!

-¡No lo hagas, no sigas! –exclamó Mashauri, soltándose del agarre de Akane, y saltando hacia Shampoo. -¡Te lo digo de nuevo, deja en paz, a mi papá!

-¡Maldita mocosa! –murmuró Shampoo, dejando a Ranma, malherido, y tirando, a un lado, la daga, roja de sangre. -¡Te haré volar, en pedazos!

Al tiempo que decía esto, Shampoo, ante la mirada espantada de Ranma y Akane, sacó una bomba, la cual procedió a encender. Ranma y Akane, con espanto, vieron que aquel artefacto explosivo, para su sorpresa, tenía un gran parecido con las "Happo-Bombas" que, tiempo atrás, usaba el fallecido maestro Happosai. Al parecer, ésta era peor.

-¿Crees poder detenerme, con una bomba, bruja? –preguntó Mashauri, llegando con Shampoo. -¿Acaso no sabes, que te enfrentas a Mashauri Saotome, la hija de Ranma y Akane Saotome? ¡Te lo juro, no me vencerás tan fácil!

-¡No te tengo miedo, niña! –graznó Shampoo, furiosa. -¿Qué vas a hacer, eh?

Un puñetazo de Mashauri derribó a Shampoo, quien, al caer, soltó la bomba, la cual, como era redonda, rodó hacia un edificio abandonado, que estaba cerca de ahí. Al ver eso, Shampoo se levantó y, con gran rapidez, se dirigió al citado edificio, dispuesta a recuperar su bomba. Al verla hacer eso, Mashauri tomó una decisión.

-¡Papá, mamá, debo detener a Shampoo! –indicó Mashauri, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo, a sus padres. -¡No olviden, nunca, que los quiero mucho! ¡Hasta luego!

Tras decir esto, Mashauri, persiguiendo a Shampoo, penetró al edificio abandonado. Ranma, debilitado por la mucha sangre que había perdido, producto de las heridas que tenía en los hombros, no pudo levantarse. Akane, por atenderlo, no pudo detener a Mashauri. Ambos, fríos como estatuas, veían hacia el edificio abandonado. De pronto, ante el horror de los esposos Saotome, el edificio abandonado, hizo explosión, envuelto en llamas, como si fuera consumido por la Ira Divina. Ver eso, daba miedo.

-¡MASHAURI! –gritaron Ranma y Akane, al unísono. -¡NO!

Dos horas después, los bomberos terminaban, de remover escombros. Al hablar con Ranma y Akane, les informaron que, de restos humanos, sólo habían hallado partes de un par de piernas, así como parte de un brazo. Al verlos, y ver los trozos de ropa que los acompañaban, Ranma y Akane, al mismo tiempo, sintieron que el alma, se les iba a los pies. Aquellos trozos de ropa, eran de ropa de Shampoo.

Al preguntar, a los bomberos, si habían hallado otro tipo de ropa, o algunos pedazos de cuerpo humano más, la respuesta fue 100% negativa. Al parecer, Mashauri, como si de una residente de Hiroshima o Nagasaki se tratara, había sido, virtualmente, vaporizada por la explosión de la bomba. No quedaba más, que resignarse a su pérdida.

 _Nerima, año 2312…_

-¡Así, que eso pasó! –brincó, de repente, el Dr. Inamoto. -¡Esa mujer china, Shampoo, liquidó a la hija de Ranma y Akane Saotome! ¡Vaya, ella sí que era mala!

-¡Vaya extremos, hasta donde llega alguien, por alguien que no lo ama! –intervino el Dr. Minomori, pensativo. -¡Según creo, ellos eran guerreros de Artes Marciales!

-¡Perdonen, compañeros, pero la historia no se ha terminado! –exclamó la Dra. Tanakachi, tras revisar el libro que, poco antes, había dejado el Dr. Minomori. -¡Si les parece, seguiré leyendo yo! ¿Está bien?

Los 2 científicos, asintiendo, aceptaron la proposición de su compañera. Entonces, la Dra. Tanakachi, con voz pausada, retomó la lectura.

 **Nota: A partir de aquí, se relata lo que la Dra. Tanakachi leía. La lectura, como antes, prosigue intercalada, con los comentarios ocasionales de ella misma, así como de sus amigos y colegas, el Dr. Inamoto y el Dr. Minomori.**

 _Nerima, año 2036…_

-¡Así, que eso fue lo que pasó! –admitió Ranma, bajando la cabeza. -¡Maldigo el día, que te conocí, Shampoo! ¡No has hecho más, que desgraciar mi vida!

-¿Ranma, sigue necio, y rechaza Amazona? –gritó Shampoo, llegando con Ranma, y dándole un guantazo, con su mano metálica. -¿Es que no sabes, lo que pasó después?

-¡Sospecho que sobreviviste, cosa que mi hija, no pudo hacer! –murmuró Ranma, cayendo de rodillas, y dejando que las lágrimas, sin recato alguno, salieran de sus ojos azules. -¡En este momento, sólo quisiera saber, que Mashauri murió en paz!

-¡Me refiero a después, Ranma tonto! –dijo Shampoo, apretando los dientes. -¡Después de la explosión, Amazona pudo salir de entre escombros, haciendo esfuerzo titánico! ¡Amazona llegó a callejón, donde fue hallada, horas después, por un científico, el cual estaba buscando "algo", que le sirviera, para un experimento! ¡Como Ranma podrá adivinar, Amazona fue ese "algo"! ¡Hombre loco, usó Amazona, para probar partes!

-¡Bueno, al menos, ese tipo te ayudó! –murmuró Ranma, sin levantar la cabeza. -¡Es una pena, que no hiciera igual, con Mashauri!

-¡Desgraciado! –gruñó Shampoo, descargando otro manotazo metálico, el cual, como el anterior, sacudió a Ranma, y lo hizo escupir sangre. -¡Después de eso, vida de Amazona, irse al diablo, porque Mousse suicidarse y, al verse sin padres, Shansu enloquecer! ¡Shansu, después, fue internada en siniestro hospital psiquiátrico, de Kioto!

-¡Eso, lo supe después, por la televisión! –declaró Ranma, secándose los ojos. -¡Una noche de tormenta, Shansu se suicidó! ¡Eso, provocó un motín, de los demás internos y, durante las siguientes 3 horas, los internos atacaron, y mataron, a la gran mayoría del personal, así como a muchos policías, para, finalmente, liquidarse entre ellos! ¡Al final, hubo un gran incendio, el cual destruyó el hospital, y sólo 3 enfermeras, lograron sobrevivir! ¡A ellas, las entrevistaron, y contaron esa historia! ¡Lo siento, Shampoo!

-¡¿Lo sientes?! –rugió Shampoo, sintiendo que la cordura, una vez más, se le iba. -¡Por hija malcriada de Ranma, Amazona perdió Mousse y Shansu! ¡Ranma, va a pagar!

La mano metálica de Shampoo, una vez más, se dirigió a la cara de Ranma. Sin embargo, ésta vez, no llegó a su destino. ¿El motivo? Una afilada katana, manejada por una chica alta y delgada, vestida como ninja, destruyó el brazo robótico de Shampoo, cortándolo de cuajo. Ranma, con el corazón a mil por hora, veía lo que pasaba. Por su parte, Shampoo estaba muda, y más furiosa que nunca, de la sorpresa.

" _¿Quién es esa chica?"_ , pensaba Ranma, ansioso. _"¡Su dominio de la katana, sólo puede ser catalogado, como asombroso! ¡En serio, es muy buena con la katana!"_

En eso, el intercomunicador de Ranma, sonó. Quien lo llamaba, era Akane.

-¿Vas a venir a cenar, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, preocupada. -¡Akari no ha llegado, así que le daremos algo más de tiempo! ¿Puedes pasar a buscarla, a la estación?

-¡Entendido, Akane! –respondió Ranma, casi como ido. -¡Pasaré a buscar, a Akari!

Acto seguido, Ranma cortó la comunicación. En la casa Saotome, Akane conversaba con Ryoga y Ukyo, así como con los hijos de estos, Jun y Kenji Hibiki. Sin embargo, aunque parecían estar tranquilos, Ranma los tenía preocupados.

-¿Cómo te atreves, maldita? –gritó Shampoo, a la chica ninja, justo cuando la tormenta de nieve, arreciaba a un límite, nunca antes visto. -¿Quién eres, eh?

La chica ninja, guiñándole un ojo a Ranma, no dijo nada. Sólo alzó, una vez más, su katana y, con rapidez de rayo, se lanzó contra Shampoo, despedazándole sus piernas robóticas. Shampoo cayó, vencida, en medio de un estruendo metálico. Ranma, viendo aquello, trató de levantarse, sin lograrlo. La chica ninja, se le acercó y, hasta entonces, habló, diciendo algo, que sorprendió a Ranma, y a Shampoo.

-¡Permíteme ayudarte! –empezó, antes de soltar la bomba, al tiempo, que se quitaba la máscara, con un único gesto. -¡Me alegra verte, papá!

-¡Mashauri! –dijo Ranma, pasmado. -¡Esto es increíble, estás viva!

-¡Claro que estoy viva, papá! –contestó Mashauri, sonriendo. -¡Finalmente, volví!

-¡Niña Malcriada, viva! –gritó Shampoo, tratando de levantarse, lo cual no pudo hacer, por no tener piernas. -¡No justo, hija de Ranma viva, hija de Amazona no viva!

 _Nerima, año 2312…_

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó el Dr. Inamoto, dando un salto. -¡La joven Mashauri Saotome, estaba viva, después de 12 años! ¡Vaya, eso estuvo genial!

-¡Secundo su punto de vista, amigo mío! –intervino el Dr. Minomori, sonriendo. -¡Por favor, siga, Dra. Tanakachi! ¡La verdad, ésta historia, está bien emocionante!

-¡Seguiré, pues! –dijo la Dra. Tanakachi, sonriendo. -¡La verdad, ya me ha gustado leer esto, y pienso leer, hasta que termine toda la historia!

 _Nerima, año 2036…_

-¡Shampoo, la misma bruja gritona de siempre! –masculló Mashauri, de mal modo. -¿Y cómo está mamá, papá? ¡Tengo noticias, que deben saber!

-¡Tu mamá, está bien, Mashauri y, ahora, estará mejor! –indicó Ranma, abrazando a su hija. -¡Me alegra verte, "mi potrillo salvaje", en serio!

Shampoo, que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, decidió jugar su última carta. Sin ser notada, ni por Ranma, ni por Mashauri, llegó su mano izquierda, a un botón de su cinturón, el cual apretó. Apenas hizo eso, algo, parecido a una pequeña nave, llegó cerca de donde ella estaba. Ranma y Mashauri, alertados por el sonido, volvieron la vista, sólo para ver que la "nave", en cosa de segundos, se dividía en varias partes, las cuales, procedieron a unirse, pero sobre el cuerpo de Shampoo. Para ser más exactos, formaron una especie de exo-esqueleto, el cual hacía a Shampoo, aún más terrible y poderosa.

-¡No es posible, Mashauri, olvidamos a Shampoo! –se lamentó Ranma, visiblemente decepcionado. -¡Ni modo, deberé detenerla! ¡Espérame aquí, por favor!

-¡Ahora, Ranma e hija, deben llamarme "Shampoo 5.0"! –ordenó Shampoo, dando un paso, con uno de sus nuevos pies metálicos. -¡Yo, "Shampoo 5.0", los acabaré!

-¡Ya me tienes harta, bruja de China! –gritó Mashauri, desenvainando, otra vez, su katana. -¡Te voy a mandar de vuelta a China, pero hecha pedazos!

Mashauri, sin dudarlo, se lanzó contra Shampoo. La amazona china, que ahora, era una mega-cyborg, de un revés, la lanzó contra una pared cercana. Mashauri, algo sacudida, se levantó, y volvió a atacar. Ranma, por su parte, llegó a su moto, y le activó un botón "especial", el cual hizo que la motocicleta, en segundos, se transformara, en un robo-traje, en el cual se introdujo Ranma. Tomó aire, y lo activó, a potencia total.

-¡Muy bien, es ahora, o nunca! -se dijo Ranma, una vez que el robo-traje se activó. -¡En ésta noche, romperé con mi pasado, o mi pasado me romperá a mí!

Justo entonces, una nueva batalla, cuerpo-a-cuerpo, inició. Ranma, dentro de su robo-traje, se enfrentaba a Shampoo, quien, ahora, se hacía llamar "Shampoo 5.0". Mashauri, preocupada, sólo esperaba, el desenlace de la batalla. Ambos combatientes, eran muy fuertes, y más con esos refuerzos mecánicos. No se podía decir, ni de broma, que iba a ganar uno, o iba a ganar el otro, ya que era una batalla muy cerrada.

-¡Ranma, sorprende Amazona! –masculló Shampoo, sonriendo cínicamente. -¿Ranma, en serio, no aceptará Amazona, y seguirá con Esposa Indebida?

-¡Para tu información, Shampoo, Akane es la mejor esposa del mundo! –respondió Ranma, deteniendo un ataque de la guerrera china. -¡A decir verdad, nunca me arrepentí, de casarme con ella, porque ella, ha llegado a ser la mejor, en todo!

Shampoo, ignorando lo dicho por Ranma, concentró su ataque, en el brazo izquierdo del robo-traje, que este usaba. Lo apretó, tanto como pudo, hasta hacerlo arrancado. Ranma, al ver su brazo izquierdo indefenso, empezó a sudar frío. Temía lo peor, de lo peor.

-¡Ranma, necio, aprenderás a no jugar, con Amazona! –prometió Shampoo, con una sonrisa, ya no cínica, sino decididamente maléfica. -¡Si no puedo tenerte, te romperé!

" _¡Dice la verdad!"_ , pensó Ranma, justo cuando Shampoo, fortalecida por el exo-esqueleto que usaba, le arrancaba otro trozo de su robo-traje. Ahora, fue la pierna derecha de Ranma, la que quedó al descubierto, y sin protección alguna. _"¡Si no hago algo pronto, Shampoo no me romperá, sino que llegará a matarme!"_

-¡Resiste, papá! –gritó Mashauri, desenfundando, una vez más, su katana. -¡Te ayudaré!

-¡No, Mashauri, no intervengas, por favor! –exclamó Ranma, al tiempo que la parte del robo-traje que cubría su cabeza, le era arrancada de cuajo. -¡No te tuve por 12 infernales años, y no te voy a perder, no otra vez! ¡Antes de perderte otra vez, prefiero morir!

-¡No, papá, no te dejaré morir, no hoy! –gritó Mashauri, empezando a correr, justo hasta donde su padre, que casi no podía defenderse, batallaba contra Shampoo. -¡Siempre juraste, estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí! ¡Pues bien, hoy, yo salvaré tu vida!

Haciendo, una vez más, gala de su agilidad de ninja, Mashauri se llegó con su padre y Shampoo y, sin que ninguno de los 2 lo esperara, sacó una bomba, la cual, con gran sorpresa, Shampoo reconoció, como una de las suyas. Activando ese aparato, Mashauri le sonrió a su padre y, con rapidez, la dejó caer, sobre la azotea, donde los 3 se hallaban.

-¡KRA-KA-BOOM! (Sonido de la bomba, al hacer explosión).

Ranma, Mashauri y Shampoo, cayeron en revoltillo, por el agujero que se abrió, gracias a la bomba lanzada por Mashauri. Con una gran agilidad, Ranma procedió a desactivar, lo que quedaba del robo-traje. Apenas se lo quitó, Ranma, girando en el aire, aferró a Mashauri y llegaron al suelo. No se veía, a Shampoo. Al no verla, Ranma sonrió.

-¿Estás bien, papá? –preguntó Mashauri, volteando a ver, a su progenitor. -¡Creo que, una vez más, se me pasó la mano, con mi intervención!

-¡Estoy bien, "mi potrillo salvaje", gracias por tu ayuda! –contestó Ranma, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Y no, no se te pasó la mano, ya que hiciste lo correcto! ¡Al fin, creo que la necia de Shampoo, ya no nos molestará!

En segundos, Ranma lamentó, haber dicho eso. De repente, un cerro de pedazos de azotea, que estaba cerca de donde estaban él y Mashauri, hizo explosión, como si fuera un volcán en erupción. Shampoo, con su exo-esqueleto algo dañado, y bañada en sangre, estaba de pie, furiosa, y decidida a hacer, lo que fuera, por vengarse.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR, LO JURO! –rugió la amazona china, dando unos pasos muy lentos, como si le costara moverse. -¡YA NO LOS SOPORTO, A NINGUNO DE USTEDES, Y LOS ACABARÉ, ME CUESTE, LO QUE ME CUESTE!

-¿Por qué no te mueres, bruja? –gritó Mashauri, empezando "a perder la dulzura del carácter", lo cual no era común en ella. -¿No puedes dejarnos en paz, gran necia?

-¡AMAZONA, ACABAR CON MOCOSA, PRIMERO! –chilló Shampoo, lanzando una seguidilla de golpes, los cuales, para su sorpresa, Mashauri esquivó, con gran facilidad. -¡YA ACABASTE CON MI PACIENCIA, MOCOSA FEA!

-¡MASHAURI, TEN CUIDADO! –exclamó Ranma, al ver a su hija, acorralada, como un ciervo. -¡SHAMPOO, NO SIGAS, O MATARÁS A ALGUIEN!

Esa solicitud de Ranma, llegó demasiado tarde. Shampoo, ya totalmente fuera de sí, con la boca llena de espuma, la cual se mezclaba con una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual le salía de una herida que tenía en la frente, y con la mirada fría, como la de un robot, seguía atacando a Mashauri, quien, para sorpresa de Ranma, parecía tener un plan.

" _¡No puede ser, sencillamente, no puede ser!"_ , pensó Ranma, mientras una idea, se formaba en su mente. _"¡Mashauri, no va a hacer, lo que yo estoy pensando!"_

En cosa de segundos, Ranma comprendió que, lo que pensaba, era lo que iba a pasar. Mashauri, diciéndole mil y un insultos a Shampoo, guiaba a la amazona china, hacia donde estaba el sostén principal, de ese edificio. ¡En serio, lo iba a hacer!

Entonces, sucedió. Lanzando un grito, más parecido a un rugido de animal, que a un grito humano, Shampoo lanzó un enésimo golpe, contra Mashauri. Con su agilidad de ninja, Mashauri esquivó ese ataque, el cual impactó en el sostén principal. En segundos, el edificio empezó a crujir, y a derrumbarse. Mashauri, tomando a Ranma, y diciéndole una despedida a Shampoo, se apresuró a salir. Shampoo, resignada, se quedó de pie, mientras el edificio caía a su alrededor, y encima suyo. Mientras eso pasaba, Shampoo dejaba salir, sin recato, sus sentimientos por Mashauri.

-¡TE ODIO, MASHAURI SAOTOME! –rugía Shampoo, en un último estertor de furia lunática. -¡TE ODIO, SIEMPRE TE HE ODIADO!

Con un estruendo, como pocas veces se ha escuchado en la ciudad de Nerima, el edificio acabó de caerse. Ranma y Mashauri, abrazados, veían la dantesca escena. En un momento, se llevaron un señor susto, cuando una mano de Shampoo, más despedazada que entera, y roja de sangre, emergió de entre los escombros. Fue sólo eso, un susto, porque la mano, apenas salió, cayó sobre los escombros, ya sin vida. Shampoo, la amazona china, había muerto. Ahora sí, estaba muerta, y había testigos de su muerte.

-¡Al fin, ya terminó! –murmuró Ranma, viendo la mano sin vida. -¡No sé qué decir, para darte las gracias, por volver a mi vida, y por salvarme, Mashauri!

Sonriendo, Mashauri sólo asintió, con la cabeza. Tras un momento de silencio, habló.

-¡Ven conmigo, papá! –le pidió Mashauri, a Ranma. -¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

Asintiendo, Ranma acompañó a su hija, a un café cercano. Entrando, se dirigieron a una mesa. En ella, estaban sentados un hombre joven, de cabello corto, castaño, y una niña, también de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, y sujeto con un lindo moño verde. Al ver a Mashauri, la niña sonrió, y corrió a su encuentro. Ranma, permaneció atrás.

-¡Mamá, has vuelto! –gritó la niña, saltando a los brazos de Mashauri, y abrazándola.

-¡Hola, mi pequeña Ryoko! –saludó Mashauri, a la niña. -¿Te has portado bien, con tu papá? ¡Espero que sí, porque te tengo una linda sorpresa! ¡Ichiro, ven, por favor!

-¡Aquí estoy, Mashauri! –dijo el hombre joven, llegando con Mashauri, y dándole un beso, en la boca. -¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ¿Y qué te pasó, linda? ¡Estás toda vapuleada!

-¡Luego, les cuento lo que me pasó! –contestó Mashauri, guiñando un ojo. -¡Primero, la sorpresa, que les había anunciado! ¡Ven, papá, acércate!

Sonriendo, Ranma llegó. Ambos, Ichiro y Ryoko, estaban pasmados, al ver su corpulencia, la cual lo hacía ver impresionante.

-¡Papá, ellos son mi esposo, Ichiro Enoki, y mi hija, Ryoko! –presentó Mashauri, al hombre y a la niña. -¡Ichiro, Ryoko, él es mi padre, Ranma Saotome!

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Saotome! –saludó Ichiro, cortésmente. -¡Mashauri, me ha hablado mucho de usted! ¡Me alegra conocerlo!

-¡Hola! –dijo Ryoko, saludando, sonriente. -¿De verdad, eres mi abuelo?

-¡Sí, Ryoko-Chan, soy tu abuelo! –respondió Ranma, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Ichiro, puedes llamarme Ranma! ¡No me gusta que me llamen "Señor Saotome", porque me hacen sentirme viejo! ¡Sólo tengo 45 años, no soy tan viejo!

-¡Entendido, Ranma! –asintió Ichiro, sonriendo. -¿Qué le gustaría hacer, eh?

-¡Vamos a mi casa, para que conozcan a Akane! –propuso Ranma, viendo a Mashauri, directo a los ojos. -¿Quieres conocer a tu abuela, Ryoko-Chan?

La niña, sonriendo, asintió. Dirigiéndose el estacionamiento, se montaron en el auto de Ichiro. Tras un viaje corto, llegaron a la casa Saotome. Una vez allí, Ranma habló.

-¡Mashauri, ponte tu máscara de ninja! –pidió Ranma, guiñándole un ojo, a su hija. -¡Y que Ichiro y Ryoko, se queden algo atrás, para presentarlos después!

La familia Enoki, en pleno, aceptó la idea. En efecto, así lo hicieron. Ranma y Mashauri, siempre vestida con su traje de ninja, entraron primero. Ichiro y Ryoko, los seguían, guardando la distancia, y sin dejarse ver.

-¡Akane, ya vine! –gritó Ranma, entrando. -¡Al fin, estoy en casa!

-¡Ranma, que bueno que viniste! –dijo Akane, llegando con Ranma, abrazándolo y besándolo. -¿Por qué no respondías, eh? ¡Estaba llamándote, para avisarte que Akari ya había llegado, en un taxi! ¡Pasa, ella, Ryoga, Ukyo, Jun y Kenji, ya están sentados!

En eso, Mashauri salió de su escondite. Al verla, Akane se sorprendió. Ranma sonrió.

-¡Akane, te tengo una sorpresa! –indicó Ranma, viendo a su esposa. -¡Tenemos invitados extra! ¡Espero, que no te moleste!

-¿Molestarme? –preguntó Akane, sonriendo comprensivamente. -¡Para nada, Ranma, sabes que tus amistades, siempre son bienvenidas! ¿Desea acompañarnos, señorita?

-¡Por supuesto, que lo deseo! –contestó Mashauri, procediendo a quitarse la máscara, y sonriéndole a su madre. -¡Hola, mamá, me alegra verte!

-¡Mashauri! –murmuró Akane, creyendo que sus ojos, le estaban fallando. -¿De verdad, Ranma, ella es Mashauri? ¡No me mientas, por favor!

-¡Claro que soy yo, mamá! –contestó Mashauri, adelantándose a la respuesta de Ranma, y abrazando a Akane. -¡Es más, traje a alguien más! ¡Ichiro, Ryoko, vengan!

En segundos, Ichiro y Ryoko, hicieron acto de presencia. Acto seguido, Mashauri los presentó, como hiciera en el café, con Ranma.

-¡Mamá, te presento a mi esposo, Ichiro Enoki, y a nuestra hija, Ryoko! –presentó Mashauri, orgullosa de su familia. -¡Ichiro, Ryoko, ella es mi madre, Akane Tendo, mejor conocida como Akane Saotome!

-¡Encantado, Akane! –saludó Ichiro, sonriendo. -¡Es un placer conocerla, al fin!

-¡Abuela! –gritó Ryoko, saltando a los brazos de Akane, y abrazándola. -¡Hola, abuela!

-¿Pasa algo, Akane? –preguntó Akari, llegando, extrañada por la notoria tardanza de Akane, que saludaba a Ryoko. -¡No es posible! ¡Ryoga, Ukyo! ¡Es Mashauri, está viva!

-¿Mashauri? –preguntó Ryoga, llegando, y creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¡Cielos, es verdad! ¡Ukyo, Jun, Kenji, vengan! ¡Es verdad, es Mashauri, ha vuelto!

-¡MASHAURI! –gritaron Jun y Kenji, llegando y abrazando a su amiga.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Ranma y Akane! –intervino Ukyo, sintiendo que la voz, no le salía con facilidad. -¡De verdad, Mashauri está viva! ¿Cómo es posible, Ran-Chan?

-¡Esa, es una historia muy larga, Ukyo! –respondió Ranma, con aire cansado. -¡Dejemos que, mientras cenamos, sea Mashauri, quien la cuente! ¡Vamos a cenar, amigos!

Dando gritos de alegría, todos se dirigieron a la mesa, donde los esperaba una deliciosa cena, preparada por Akane. Mientras cenaban, las preguntas iban y venían, siendo Mashauri la más interrogada, sobre que le había sucedido, en esos 12 años, que la creyeron muerta, en la ciudad de Nerima. Eso, les interesaba mucho, a todos.

Con calma, Mashauri les contó todo: después de la batalla, en la cual, tanto ella como Shampoo, fueron tomadas por muertas, ella, se enteró de que, quisiera o no, debería entrenar al máximo, para ser una gran guerrera de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales, como sus padres. Por eso, aprovechando la confusión, generada tras su batalla con Shampoo, Mashauri se escapó, yendo a parar a Sendai, ciudad donde, entrenando, conoció a Ichiro, el hijo de su instructor ninja, el Sensei Toriyatzu Enoki.

Bajo la égida del Sensei Toriyatzu Enoki, ella entrenó, desde los 13 hasta los 18 años, convirtiéndose en una decidida guerrera ninja. Entonces, ella se casó con Ichiro y, 2 años después, nació Ryoko, su hija, destinada a seguir la senda familiar, de ser una guerrera. Tras 5 años de vivir en paz, en Sendai, Mashauri supo que, ahora, a los 25 años, debía volver a Nerima, principalmente, cuando, investigando en los bajos fondos de Sendai, supo que su vieja enemiga, Shampoo, la amazona china, seguía viva.

-¿Shampoo, también está viva? –preguntó Akane, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Infeliz china del demonio, es peor que una plaga de bichos!

-¡Tranquila, mamá! –la tranquilizó Mashauri, sonriendo, y volviendo a ver a Ranma, con una mirada cómplice. -¡Shampoo está muerta, y no molestará más!

-¿Por eso, era que no respondías a mis llamadas, Ranma? –quiso saber Akane, interesada de verdad. -¿Estabas en medio de una batalla, contra Shampoo?

-¡Así es, Akane! –afirmó Ranma, tras beber un poco de té verde. -¡La verdad, quien se encargó de Shampoo, fue Mashauri! ¡Yo, sólo pude observar, después de que Shampoo hizo añicos mi robo-traje! ¡Nuestra hija, es una guerrera, muy, muy valiente!

" _¡Es un hecho, que Mashauri es hija de Ranma, y mía!"_ , pensó Akane, sonriendo con amabilidad. _"¡No sólo es valiente, también es algo impulsiva, como nosotros!"_

Al escuchar a Ranma, todos aplaudieron. Había que celebrar, porque la alegría, había vuelto a la casa Saotome, tras una larga ausencia de 12 años. Una vez más, Nerima iba a estar muy bien cuidada, protegida por las mejores manos. No sólo tenía a Ranma Saotome, ahora, su hija, Mashauri Saotome y, en un futuro, su nieta, Ryoko Enoki-Saotome, mantendrían el orden en la ciudad, dándole freno, a cualquier tipo de mal viviente, que quisiera tratar de "pasarse de listo", en la ciudad de Nerima…

 _Nerima, año 2312…_

-¡Vaya una historia! –masculló el Dr. Inamoto, poniéndose de pie. -¡Parece que la leyenda era cierta y, tiempo atrás, en Nerima, había grandes combatientes de Artes Marciales! ¡Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo, a ese respecto!

-¡Podemos, Dr. Inamoto! –contestó el Dr. Minomori, sonriendo. -¡Dado que somos los científicos principales del Instituto de Historia y Censos de la Ciudad de Nerima, podemos destinar una importante suma de dinero, a revivir el interés de los habitantes de la ciudad, en las Artes Marciales! ¡Para empezar, podemos convertir este viejo dojo, en un museo interactivo, donde la gente pueda conocer la historia, y a los legendarios guerreros, de las Artes Marciales! ¡Será algo grandioso, lo juro!

-¡Hablaré con mi padre, y con 3 de mis tíos! –ofreció la Dra. Tanakachi, consultando su agenda electrónica. -¡Esto, les va a encantar, estoy 100% segura!

 _Tres meses después…_

En el sitio del antiguo Dojo Saotome-Tendo, ahora, se levantaba, como los científicos prometieron, un muy moderno museo interactivo.

Por sólo 25 nuevos yens, los visitantes podían visitar el museo, conocer la historia de Ranma, Akane, Mashauri, Ryoko, y algunos guerreros que vinieron después, y llevarse, de forma gratuita, un libro sobre el Estilo Libre de las Artes Marciales.

Una serie de estatuas, las que representaban a esos legendarios guerreros, cada una con su fecha de nacimiento, su fecha de muerte, y sus diversos logros, adornaban el museo.

Además, los 3 científicos, crearon una fundación, la cual preparaba a futuros maestros del Estilo Libre de las Artes Marciales, el cual estaban decididos a revivir.

Esa fundación, se llamaba "Fundación I.M.T.", y su nombre, estaba formado, lógicamente, por las letras iniciales de los apellidos de los 3 científicos fundadores (Inamoto, Minomori y Tanakachi, en ese orden).

Al ver lo bien que respondía su proyecto, los 3 científicos, sabían que habían hecho algo muy bueno, algo que sin duda, los legendarios guerreros del Estilo Libre de las Artes Marciales, aprobarían, sin dudarlo, ni por un segundo.

Con sólo cerrar los ojos, casi se podía escuchar, a los guerreros, listos para lanzarse a la batalla, lanzando gritos de desafío, y gritando el nombre de sus técnicas…

 **Nota del autor: Así, termina "Artefactos", un One-Shot muy especial. Muy pronto, haré algunos más, porque me parecen un tipo, muy interesante, de fanfictions.**


End file.
